


Obedience

by Lafyel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, inappropriate use of the bolo tie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafyel/pseuds/Lafyel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren likes to stay in Erwin's room at night for reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> initially wrote this to tease my friend over Skype, commander-erwin-s on tumblr, and I finally got around to finishing it.

Erwin spends almost the whole day at his desk filling out papers. By the time he finally finishes his back aches and he stands, moves to lie down on his bed.

Eren is there, is always there because he finds the quiet of the man's room pleasing. It lets him think and not worry about what others are saying about _him_. The brunet is curled on his side, green eyes blinking awake as the bed dips. Erwin lies down next to the teen, lets out a soft sigh because the change in positions is pleasing. Eren pushes himself up, has ruffled hair from sleep, a large shirt sliding off his shoulder.

"You okay?" He asks, voice hazed over at the edges.

Erwin just gives a soft chuckle, "I'm fine, just been sitting too long." He finds it endearing, how the brunet is always so eager to help, so accommodating.

Eren scoots closer, enough to where he can feel the others presence. He hums a moment, bites his lower lip in thought. He wants to say something, make a suggestion of sorts, except when he finally gets the courage to do so… Erwin is looking at him, is sitting up and leaning over. He kisses the brunet, nudges him back on the bed, kneels over him.

And Eren is as compliant and obedient as always.

He scoots back, moves to where he's directed. Erwin leans down, kisses him, soft and gentle, an underlying need. The brunet reaches up, hands roaming over his shoulders, his biceps, fingers catching on the fabric. He makes a low sound in his throat, pleased. Eren likes this, likes being leaned over, being pushed and directed into a position, likes when Erwin takes charge of everything he does.

A tongue is slipped in past his lips, and the teen arches his back, presses himself up against the other.

The man rolls onto his side, pulls the smaller male up and over him, till he's straddling his hips. They kiss again, Eren a bit hesitant, nervous at being on top. His shirt is nudged, bunched up as hands rub over his back. Erwin squeezes at the teen's hips, holds him still as he presses up against him.

Eren makes a broken sound, breaks the kiss and presses his head against the man's collarbone. The hands on his hips slip lower, palming his ass through his white pants.

"What, what would you like me to do?" The teen breathes out, pushes himself into Erwin's hands. He wants to be told, wants to be ordered.

Erwin pushes himself up, brings a hand up to Eren's face, gentle. He rubs his thumb over the boy's bottom lip, light and teasing almost. Eren stares at him with too bright eyes and cheeks that are flushed. He knows what is being asked of him, knows what the other wants now. Eren licks at the digit, let's it slip into his mouth, sucks on it. The barest traces of a grin are noticeable on Erwin’s face and pushes down against Eren's tongue.

"I want you to do that, to suck." He says, words rumbling in his chest, low and with the barest hint of a command.

Eren makes a sound in response, shuffles down to sit on the man's thighs. He tugs at the belt, fingers fumbling with the zipper. He’s eager, loves doing this, loves pleasing the older male, loves being defiled. His hair is stroked, fingers tugging lightly at the dark brown strands, playful and teasing as he pulls the zipper down. Green eyes flick up, wide and with a hint of mirth, watch as Erwin leans back, props himself up on his elbows.

The man watches Eren tug his pants down, exposing his dick.

The brunet bites at his lower lip from the sight of it, fingers wrapping around the base. This isn’t the first time he’s touched the other, isn’t remotely close to it. The sensation that runs up his back, the heat of desire coiling in his chest, the pit of his stomach, has his mouth watering. Eren wants to do nothing more but to please Erwin, to please his commanding officer. The teen gives him a squeeze, a slow and easy stroke to help lessen the pressure just a bit. He leans down, lips parting and open mouthed. His hair is pulled, stopping him before he can do much more. Eren looks up, green eyes clouded with lust.

"No hands." Erwin says, eyes challenging.

"Yes sir." Eren replies, moves his hands to either side of the man's hips when his hair is pulled again.

"Behind your back." Erwin is amused, dick throbbing from how obedient the other is, from how willingly he complies. He watches as the teen moves his hands behind his back, let's go of his hair then.

Eren leans back down, pokes out his tongue and licks up the man's cock, groans a bit from the feeling, from the heated flesh before him. He sucks at the bottom, licks at the man's sack. His face is pinker now, a healthier flush on his cheeks. Erwin can see the teen's arousal in his pants, can see it pressing against the white fabric.

"You look good like this."

Eren makes a throaty sound, licks back up the shaft, lips wrapping around the tip. He sucks, tongue flicking over the slit on top. Erwin reaches for the brown strands again, pulls the boy’s bangs back so he can watch, so he can see his dick slip between those pretty plump lips. Eren sucks down Erwin's dick, takes in as much as he can without gagging himself on it. It's an impressive amount to him, and he makes a low sound of approval, hips bucking up. He can feel Eren swallow around him, watches as the teen pulls back, drooling a bit on himself.

The image is a site in itself, has Erwin rolling his hips back up, to push his dick past those lips again.  The teen whines at this, brows knitting together as he sucks the cock back down. He gags just a bit, head kept in place by the fingers in his hair. He pulls back again, arousal sliding from his mouth. Eren licks at his lips, looks up at Erwin. He doesn’t make a move to try and wipe the drool from his chin, the wetness around his lips. He just sucks the man’s dick back down, to the same point as before.

The brunet starts to suck, to swallow the cock down. He bobs his head with as much control as he can muster, despite the fingers twisting in his hair. He loves this, loves the heavy feel of the man’s arousal on his tongue, the light salty taste of it. Eren makes a low sound, pleased and pulls up, sucking at the tip. It's when he goes back down that Erwin pushes his hips up, gags the teen a little, and he groans at the suction, at the feeling of it.

"So good..." He breathes out, holding Eren's head on him for a moment, relishing the feel of it.

When the teen pulls back up, he takes a gasping breath, lips slick and swollen looking, chin covered in his own drool. He rubs it against his shirt the best he can this time, is about to suck the man down again he when's stopped.

"Take your clothes off."

Eren makes a low sound in his throat, needy, and Erwin can feel his dick throb at it. He let's go of the teen's hair, watches as he leans back and pulls his shirt up and over his head. Eren stands to pull his pants off, face becoming bright red at his lack of boxers, lack of any kind of underwear.

The white pants pool at his feet and he steps out of them, green eyes glossy and turning back to Erwin, waiting, patient and obedient. The blond man makes a gesture, gets the teen to climb back over him. He takes his hips, holds him in place as he rubs up, slides his dick through the clef of the boy's ass, teasing.

It leaves Eren shaking, breathing heavier.

His dick is swollen and hard, tip red and oozing just a bit of clear fluid.

Erwin kisses the teen, all lips and teeth and force, leaves him breathless and almost shaking above him. He slides his hands from the other’s hips back over his ass, squeezes it, spreads his cheeks and rubs himself there, again. Eren groans at this, head tilting back, hands pressed against the man's chest. He doesn’t ask for more, doesn’t tell the man how much he wants it. The longer he can keep quiet, the less he begs, the more he’ll get.

“Did you like that, sucking on me?” Erwin’s voice is low, blue eyes dark as he squeezes Eren’s ass, directs the boys hips into moving. “You’re getting good at it, can almost swallow the whole thing now.”

Eren makes a choked sound, lets himself be moved, directed. His hips are pushed up, thumbs pressing against his pelvis till he’s curling down, till his chest is pressed against Erwin’s. He breathes heavily, presses his face against the others shirt, can smell nothing but Erwin and arousal and – His ass is squeezed, harder this time and then let go.

“You were a good boy today right?”

The brunet nods, hastily at this, hands clinging to the others chest. “Yes sir.” He breathes out, words shaky. Erwin makes a light sound, fingers curling into brown strands again, pulling. Eren’s head is tilted back, neck exposed as his body curves with the movement.

“You’re naked.”

 A choked sob escapes the teen and he squeezes his eyes shut, “Sorry daddy…” He whimpers, knows it’s too late. There’s a sudden stinging sensation to his ass, a rough slap, and it makes him gasp, causes tears to well up in the corner of his eyes.

“You were good today though.” Erwin says as he sits up, as he maneuvers Eren onto his knees, ass in the air, face pressed into the bed. “Such a good boy.” The brunet’s knees are parted and he fists the blanket below him.

He’s slapped again on the ass, doesn’t count the blows he’s given, just gasps with each one.

Eren’s ass is red and sore, tender, when Erwin stops, when he palms the cheeks again. The teen is shaking from the attention, twitches under the large hands. He rubs his face against the blanket, damp from tears.

“…was a good boy daddy.” He’s breathless, knees sliding farther apart, cheeks spreading from the position.

Erwin hums at the words, eyes fixed on the site before him, on Eren’s red ass, his quivering shoulders and tilted hips. He lightly palms the teen’s sac, rolls it in his hand, smirks at how much it makes the other twitch. He reaches up, pulls the small tie from around his neck.

“Sit up.” He says, loves watching Eren scramble to do so. Erwin wraps his arm around the brunet’s torso, reaches down and curls his hand around his erection, gives him a soft squeeze. Eren bites back his moan, hips jumping from the sensation. He wants to say something, wants to touch the man again, to swallow him back down, to do something for him.

“You’re close aren’t you.”

And Eren lets out a choked sob at this, wants to beg with the blond that he isn’t.

Except he is and Erwin knows it, is leaning over him and fixing the bolo tie around his dick just tight enough to keep him from cuming too fast. Eren is pushed back onto his hands and knees, feels the bed dip as the man stands and starts to undress. Erwin is slow with his movements, lazily pulls his shirt off, lets his pants sag on his hips before removing them.

He sits back on the bed, against the headboard, fully nude and with a bottle of floral scented oil.

Eren hates and loves the scent, hates how it makes him smell like a girl, hates how he’s been teased about it before.

He loves how it feels inside him, how it feels when Erwin is rubbing it over his back and shoulders, massaging tense muscles away, when he’s pressing slick fingers inside of him.

The brunet is flipped over onto his back, wrists grabbed as he’s pulled forward, ass sliding partway up Erwin’s chest with knees hanging over his face. He’s embarrassed by the position, can see how heavy and full his own cock is, can feel Erwin’s against his back. He licks his lips, wants to reach up and cover his face, hide his flushed cheeks.

Erwin uncorks the bottle, pours a little bit of the cool liquid onto the teen’s hole, is amused with how it twitches, seeping in just a bit. “Eager are we?” He asks, pressing a kiss to Eren’s skin, let’s go of the teens arms knowing that he won’t pull away. “Want me to stretch you open nice and slow don’t you.”

Eren makes a choked sound, head rolling to look away.  He doesn’t want to be teased slowly, doesn’t want the man to press and play with his prostate. He wants to feel the burn and the drag of Erwin pulling out only to push back in.

The man rubs his finger over Eren’s hole, lightly presses against it.  He does this teasingly, spreading the oil around. “Look how eager you are.” Erwin pushes a finger inside, twists it about. “You’re already loose.”

Eren swallows down his comment, tries to shift the position just a bit. He thinks idly, if he really tried, he could probably lap at his own dick, wonders what Erwin would say to that.

“Were you playing with yourself earlier?” A second finger is pushed in with no reluctance, an easy slide in and then back out. “Bored while I was in a meeting?” Eren licks his lips at this, cheeks burning. He wants to reply, wants to answer the man but knows that he hasn’t been given permission to speak, that Erwin is just thinking aloud right now.

The blond man parts his fingers, scissors them, blue eyes sparking. There really is no reluctance, the muscle pliable under his fingers. “So open and loose.” He comments, pushes a third finger in, is given almost the same reaction. Eren squirms at the sensation, knees spreading farther apart, as best he can with the position. Lips part and he lets out a very light sound, an exhaled moan.

Erwin looks down at him, locks their eyes together.

“What was my boy doing earlier? All by himself in my room.”

“I wanted to be ready for you.” Eren finally says it, words coming out in a huff, airy and with a bit of a whine in the background. “Used my fingers to open myself up for you.” A soft gasp escapes him, Erwin having pushed two fingers in, curving them.

“Wanna be a good boy for you.” Eren nearly moans, voice catching in his throat. “Wanna make you feel good.”

Erwin slips his fingers from Eren, hands moving to hold him up by his hips. He licks, sucks on the teens sack, runs his tongue over the bolo tie. “You are a good boy.” He breathes out, sucks on the skin just above the tie. “That’s why you’re going to ride me, show me how much you want this.”

Eren almost wants to cry from the words and the sensation of being licked. He’s being given a treat, is getting to control the pace and depth of the strokes, even if it’s just for a little while. “Yes daddy, anything for you daddy.” He’s babbling, head spinning as Erwin leans back, sags down on the bed just a little. The brunet pushes himself into a sitting position, hands going to take hold of the headboard when he’s stopped, when his hips are grabbed.

“I said ride me, but I didn’t say you were facing me.”

Eren nods, quick and dumb like, twists and presents his back to the blond. He has his knees on either side of the man’s thighs, reaches down to hold his cock steady. The teen makes a light sound when his hips are grabbed, when his cheeks are spread again. Erwin wants to watch himself disappear into Eren’s ass, wants to watch the boy’s hole swallow him up.

“Yes just like that, such a good boy.”

Eren exhales slowly as he starts to press himself down against the man’s dick, can feel the head slip in with a bit of resistance. Erwin doesn’t get oil, likes the slight burn of it, likes Eren being the only slicked up one. He waits till he’s halfway in, tightens his grip on the teen’s hips and pulls him down the rest of the way.

The brunet makes a sound, broken and it’s a mixture of pain and arousal, of liking the force of it.

“When can I move?” He asks after a second, voice cracking, shoulders shaking just a bit. Erwin just hums in response, pushes up with his hips, pressing his cock in deeper.

“Now…” He breathes out, and Eren can actually hear the fraying of his control. The teen tightens his muscles, squeezes the arousal pressed inside him, starts to lift up. He drops back down quickly, hips rolling with the motion. It feels good, too good and it makes him gasp, makes his hips jump up and push back down.

“Just like that baby.” Erwin purrs, hand reaching up and palming Eren’s ass, tugging the cheek. “Wanna see you ride me till you’re shaking.”

“Yes daddy, anything for you.” The teen is pulling himself up and dropping back down, is creating a steady and all too enjoyable rhythm. He whines, breathy and just a hair loud, rolls his hips and sinks down slowly. Eren can feel Erwin pressing against his prostate, rolls his hips against the sensation.

“Eren.” The man says, voice rough, hands wrapping around his hips. “I said ride me. Not tease.” He pulls the other up and pulls him back down, keeping the angle. He’s pleased with the reaction, with how the brunet twitches and tries to take him deeper.

“More daddy!”

“Wanna cum baby?” Erwin leans up, pulls Eren all the way down onto his cock, holds him there. “Wanna make a nice mess all over yourself?”

“Ngh- _yes_ , please, want to feel you more.” He pulls up and drops himself back down, hips moving on their own, pace hard and cock hanging between his legs, bouncing with the movement. Eren bites at his lower lip, tries to muffle the groan that is threatening to escape. He’s yanked back down, hands clamped on his hips. Erwin leans forward, holding the boy on him, pulls his own legs up and inches down on the bed a bit more.

He bounces Eren up and down on his dick a few more times, eyes fixed on his ass.

“ _Daddy Daddy Daddy_!” The brunet is starting to tremble, hands grabbing onto the man’s knees.

“Feels good doesn’t –doesn’t it?” Erwin is breathless, hips pushing up into Eren, hands sliding to palm and rub over his ass, still red from the slaps.

“Yes, yes, s’good _Daddy!_ ” He shakes his head, drops himself back down, skin slapping noisily in the room. “Can’t, please?” Eren turns, tries to look at the man behind him, inside of him.  Erwin just smiles, almost innocent like, takes the boys hips again.

He pulls Eren up and helps the boy ride him, keeps the pace hard and fast, listens to the choked cries. He knows when the teen can’t take it anymore, knows his breaking point, and he’s not quite there yet. Eren’s head hangs forward, eyes watery and lips red, a broken moan slipping out as he watches his cock bounce with the movement. He’s pulled up and dropped down, again and again, till he’s shaking.

“Daddy _please!_ ” Erwin hears it then, pulls Eren down against him again, panting. He lets go of the boys hips, rubs his fingers over them soothingly.

“Shh baby, don’t cry. Pull up, turn around.”

Eren is obedient, legs trembling as he pulls himself up, uses the man’s legs to aide in the movement. He turns around, stumbles and nearly falls against the other’s chest. Green eyes are glossy, filled with unshed tears.

“Shhh… It’s okay.” The brunet is tugged down, kissed, kind and soothing, lazily. He melts into the contact, body going slack against the man’s. “You liked that though didn’t you?” It’s an actual question this time, has the teen nodding, eager despite the tears.

“S-Spank me… again…” Eren mutters, head tilting to the side, hands grabbing at the blankets below them.

Erwin gives a small laugh, squeezes the boys ass. “Want to be sore?” He’s given a nod in response, tugs the cheeks apart before letting go, letting them fall back together. He reaches back smacks Eren’s rear, hard, making the brunet jump.

“Again.” He gasps out, body twitching.

Another slap and Eren’s back is curving, hard cock pressing against Erwin’s lower abdomen. He opens his mouth, to say thank you, to say _something_ except he’s hit again, stinging.

“Oh god…” Eren breathes out, heavy as he’s nudged up, hips tilted. He places his hands on the man’s shoulders, closes his eyes at the penetration, as he’s eased back down onto the hardness.

“Better?” Erwin says, hands roaming over the teen’s sides, over his back. He wants to cum as bad as the boy, wants to nudge the other into moving.

“Yes, much better.” Eren exhales the words as he stares down, takes in the man’s face below him.  He pulls himself up, slow, teasing almost, slides back down, watching Erwin. He does this a few more times, enjoying the sensation of penetration, of the slow drag out and the hot push in. “Want you…” He starts, green eyes crossing as his prostate is pressed against. “Want you to – Ah!” Eren twitches, jumps as he’s pulled down, hard and with a good hit to his prostate.

“Want me to what?” Erwin sighs, pleased with the site before him, hand roaming to the front of the teen, fingers curling over his erection. He gives the other a lazy stroke, brushes against the bolo tie. Eren’s breath hitches and his hips jump. He starts to move, to pull up and drop back down at a steady pace.

“Want you to cum in me.” Eren lowers himself down just a bit, presses a kiss to the man’s face. “Want you to fill me up.”

His cock is given a light squeeze, thumb pressing over the tip. “That so?” Erwin leans up just a bit, uses his free hand to tug at the teen’s hair, to pull him down into a kiss. He starts to undo the tie wrapped around Eren’s dick, runs his fingers over the spot lightly, taking the ache away. “You want to be filled till it’s dripping out?”

“Yes, Daddy please!” The brunet’s hips stutter in their movements, start moving faster, dropping himself down harder.

“Better drink it all up.” Erwin exhales, hips pushing up, hands moving to grab Eren’s hips, pulling him down. He moves the teen over his dick, riding out his orgasm with a gasp, body twitching with the force of it.

Eren can feel it when it happens, the sudden pulse, the added wetness inside him. It makes him gasp, has him cumming himself, hips rolling into the sensation. “ _Daddy Daddy Daddy Daddy!”_ He pants out, head spinning, dizzy from the force of it. Erwin holds the teen down on himself for a moment, dick softening slowly. His chest is heaving and he wrinkles his nose, realizes the room smells like sex and Eren again.

“You okay?” He asks genuine concern in his voice.

Eren nods, body going slack against the man’s. “…’m tired again…” His hips are lifted and Erwin pulls out, slow and careful not to hurt the other. It doesn’t stop the hiss from the teen, the whine of disapproval.

“You can’t sleep with me in you.” Erwin scolds lightly, is given a pout in response. “And you can’t sleep with cum in your ass either.”  Eren huffs, turns his head to face away from the other.

“Then clean me. I ache too much to do it.”

The blond man gives a soft laugh, runs his hand down the teens back. He presses his finger against the other’s hole, can feel how stretched and wet it is. “You sure you want me cleaning you out?” He pushes his middle finger inside. Eren squirms, tries to pull away from the intrusion.

“W-wait!” He tries.

“Too late.” Erwin sits up, holding Eren against his chest, carries the other towards the bathroom. “Remember you have to think before you speak.”

 


End file.
